


A Gift For Both of Us

by MotherCanuckinGeek



Series: Ivalise Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family, Fluff, Tiny bit of mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherCanuckinGeek/pseuds/MotherCanuckinGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen wants to surprise Ivalise for her name-day, but he's the one surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift For Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my prompt for a writing challenge in the Cullenites writing group, "Inquisitor has a birthday." Admittedly, this wasn't the first idea I had for this prompt, but it seemed to take over. Hope you enjoy!

The early light of dawn filtered through the sheer curtains, spilling hazy light across the bed and directly into the face of the sleeping elven woman currently occupying it. Grumbling softly to herself, Ivalise rolled over onto her right side and settled back into the pillows. Attempting to fall back asleep, she became aware of fingers brushing lightly over her forehead, tracing down to the forest-green vallaslin on her cheekbones. She cracked open one dark brown eye just enough to see Cullen staring at her with a soft smile playing on his lips. When he saw her eye open, he leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Happy name day, my love," he whispered to her, trailing his fingers through her wavy chestnut hair.

Despite her annoyance at waking up so early, she couldn't help but return his smile. She shifted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling her face into the crook of it. "And just how long have you been awake to tell me that, vhenan?"

"Not much longer than you," he said, his lips trailing over her temple, down her cheeks and finally landing lightly on her lips. She giggled as he feathered kisses all over her mouth, his rough stubble tickling her sensitive skin.

"So, what exactly do you have planned for my special day?" she asked, pulling back slightly so she could gaze at him, her fingers playing in the curls at the nape of his neck.

"That, my dear, is a surprise," he said, tapping her on the nose playfully. She pouted, widening her eyes and sticking her bottom lip out dramatically. He smirked and leaned in to catch it in his teeth gently. "Now now, no pouting. I promise you will love it."

"Not even a little hint?" she asked, leaning in to nip lightly at the underside of his jaw. She smirked triumphantly as she heard his shaky exhale, and wiggled closer to him so their bodies were pressed flush against each other, feeling the heat of his body through their thin cotton bedclothes. She squealed as he wrapped her up in his arms and flipped them so that he was hovering over her. The sunlight streaming in the window gleamed off his golden curls and bathed his skin in a warm glow. Ivalise felt her heart pound in her chest as she recognized the devilish glint in his amber eyes and bit at her lower lip.

"Well, I suppose I could give you a preview of what I have planned for you," he said, leaning in to press an open-mouth kiss to the right side of her neck, just below her ear. She sighed blissfully as he made his way lower, nudging the collar of her nightdress aside so he could drag his mouth along her shoulder. Meanwhile, she could feel his large hands on her legs, pushing the fabric up to gather at her hips. She nearly whimpered as he brought his heated gaze back to her face again, the side of his mouth curling up in a smirk as he slowly inched his way down her body, never breaking eye contact with her.

Just as Cullen's head disappeared under the blankets, Ivalise heard the faint creak of the door opening, followed by what sounded like bare feet smacking the stone stairs. "Cullen!" she hissed, reaching down and grasping at his shoulders. "We've got company!"

He was barely able to scramble from underneath the blanket before two identical blonde heads peeked up through the railing. Wide brown eyes blinked slowly as the three-year-old twin girls ascended the stairs, smiling broadly as they scampered over to the bed and launched themselves at Cullen and Ivalise. He gathered them both in his arms and started tickling them as they squealed and squirmed to get away from him. Ivalise laughed and moved to the edge of the bed, so as not to be struck by the flailing limbs of her girls. Pulling a robe on and tying it, she heard the door creak open again and footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"Alyce and Anna Rutherford! You two little rascals!" A middle-aged woman in a plain blue dress appeared at the top of the stairs, holding a baby boy at her hip. She narrowed her eyes at the two girls on the bed, who immediately dove behind Cullen's back to hide. 

"Apologies, my lady. I only turned my back for a second to get Edwin out of his crib, and they scampered off, quick as can be," the woman said, struggling to hold on to the squirming baby in her arms.

Ivalise smiled at the woman, moving to take Edwin from her, who smiled and babbled at her. "It's fine, Bess. Cullen and I were awake anyway."

"Well, I had wanted to keep the girls occupied for a little while to give you a bit of a lie-in. Seeing as it's your name day and all," Bess smiled warmly at her, patting her cheek with a soft hand. "Hope that husband of yours spoils you rotten today."

Ivalise glanced over to Cullen, who winked at her and grinned. "Oh, I'm quite sure he will," Ivalise said. "He just refuses to tell me how he plans on doing that."

"You really aren't grasping the concept of a surprise, darling," he said, rising from the bed with one girl hefted over each of his shoulders. "If I tell you, it fails to be one."

"Fine, fine," Ivalise said, turning her gaze back to the chubby-cheeked baby in her arms, who was currently winding his little fingers in her hair. "I will wait ever so patiently for my name day surprise."

"That's my girl," Cullen said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Alyce and Anna were still wriggling on his shoulders. "Alright you two little nugs, let's go get you dressed and ready for breakfast."  
\-------  
The day seemed to drag on and on. Ivalise wouldn't lie; she was very intruiged by the idea of Cullen surprising her. He didn't do it often, but when he did it usually left her speechless. Like the first year of the Inquisition and the beginning of their relationship, when he had secretly discovered when her name day was and helped to organize a party in her honour. At first she had been embarrassed, but then she realized how much effort Cullen had put into arranging everything, and she had realized then that she had fallen hard for the human Commander. And now, four years after they had defeated Corypheus, they were married with three beautiful children. And she was even more in love with him now, something she didn't think was possible.

Which is why, despite wanting to know exactly what he had planned, she stayed at her desk and finished the pile of paperwork Josephine had left for her yesterday. The Antivan ambassador had said that she didn't have to complete them right away, but it was the only thing keeping her distracted. The girls were off with Bess in the garden, and Edwin was playing on the floor next to her desk. Cullen, naturally, was in the training yard working with the newest batch of recruits. Though Corypheus was gone, the Inquisition was just as busy as ever. 

When the last piece of parchment bore her signature, she sighed and stretched out her cramped hand. She scooped Edwin up from the floor and stood up, kissing his round little cheeks. "Why don't we go visit Papa, da'len?"

The little boy babbled happily, and Ivalise smiled as they descended the stairs. As they made their way through the main hall, she was stopped multiple times by pepole wishing her happy name day. She smiled graciously and thanked everyone, before finally exiting into the courtyard.

The early fall afternoon was still warm, the sun shining across the courtyard as Ivalise made her way to the training yard. Along the way more people called out their well-wishes to her, and she smiled and waved to them. Arriving at the wooden fence, she sat Edwin higher on her hip so he could see the action taking place. The recruits were paired off, each holding a wooden practice sword and shield as they drilled under the watchful eye of the Commander. She caught his eye and waved, Edwin imitating her. A smile appeared on his face as he conferred with Rylen for a moment and walked over to them. Kissing Ivalise's cheek, he took Edwin in his arms, who immediately grabbed at the fur mantle on Cullen's shoulders.

"How are they looking, Commander?" Ivalise asked.

"Not the worst lot I've seen, but they've still got a lot to learn," he admitted, giving her a knowing look. "But you didn't come here to ask after my troops."

She grinned somewhat sheepishly. "Well, I had been trying to distract myself with paperwork, but it's all finished now..." She smiled at Edwin, who was busy stuffing his fingers in his mouth and drooling all over Cullen. "I had hoped that maybe I could get a little hint to my surprise..."

He shook his head with a smile. "You're relentless. Alright, I will give you this: after the children are in bed, dress in something comfortable and meet me at the stables." He kissed her cheek again, handed Edwin back to her and walked back across the training field.  
\------  
The sun was just starting its descent as Ivalise slipped out of the main hall and through the courtyard, heading down to the stables. Cullen had told her to dress comfortable, so she had dressed in a pair of light-coloured leather breeches tucked into knee-high boots and a dark green tunic, one that she knew Cullen loved on her. She pulled on her favourite dragonskin hunter's coat to ward off the evening chill as she approached the stables. Cullen was already there, tightening the straps on the saddle of his favourite horse, a large grey Amaranthine Charger. He was dressed similar to her in dark leather pants and a loose white tunic, his furred coat hanging off his shoulders. He glanced up at the sound of her footsteps and smiled at her. "Ready to go?"

"I suppose so," she said. "Considering I don't even know where we're going."

He chuckled as he grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her up onto the saddle. He climbed up behind her and took the reins, leading the horse out of the stables towards the main gate of Skyhold. "It's not far," he said. "You can still see Skyhold from it."

Sure enough, they only rode for a short while before Cullen stopped the horse. It was near enough to Skyhold that there was no snow on the ground, and thick with trees and foliage. He dismounted and reached up to help Ivalise to the ground, linking his fingers with hers and giving her an excited, boyish grin before leading her through the trees for a short distance , where she could see a faint light glowing.

Her breath caught in her throat as Cullen led her into the small grove. Small glass lanterns were hanging from low-lying tree branches, casting a warm light across the ground. A thick blanket was spread out next to a flat rock, where a bottle of wine and an assortment of small pastries sat waiting. She put a hand to her chest, the smile on her face growing bigger by the second.

"I thought you deserved a nice, relaxing night," Cullen said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Between the Inquisition and our family, you don't take the time for yourself that you deserve."

She turned in his arms and cupped his cheeks in her hands, pulling his face down for a searing kiss. He chuckled and returned it, reaching up to cup the back of her head. When they parted, she nuzzled his nose with hers. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she murmured. 

"Besides defeating Corypheus and saving all of Thedas?" he joked, lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her down to the blanket. She plucked one of the pastries from the tray and popped it in her mouth as Cullen opened up the bottle of wine.

When he moved to pour her a glass, Ivalise gently grabbed his hand. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to drink right now."

He furrowed his brow in confusion, placing the bottle down. "But the only time you don't drink is..." His face went from a look of confusion to one of shock, his eyes widening. "Maker's breath, are you...?"

She smiled broadly, guiding the hand she was holding and placing it over her stomach. "Just confirmed it with the healer today."

Cullen's face lit up in a large smile as he pulled Ivalise to his chest, hugging her tightly with one arm while the other hand still rested on her stomach. "Another baby. We're having another baby," he murmured into her hair.

She laughed and hugged him back, nuzzling against his neck. "I know we haven't discussed how many children we planned to have..."

He loosened his hold on her, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. "Darling, if you wanted it, we would fill Skyhold with children."

Ivalise shook her head with a giggle. "I don't want that many!" she exclaimed. "But I have always wanted a large family. Probably comes from growing up in a clan. It just felt like one huge family most of the time."

"Well, I'm happy as long as you are," Cullen said, tilting his face down to capture her lips in a sweet, lingering kiss. They laid down on the blanket to stare up at the night sky, Ivalise cuddled against Cullen's chest while he rubbed gentle circles across her belly.

"I know it's supposed to be your special day, but I feel like I'm the one who got a gift," he said, turning his head to kiss her temple.

Ivalise grinned. "Let's say it's a gift for us both."

They laid together for a while, enjoying the peace and solitude as they listened to the night sounds around them. She felt her eyes getting heavy, but a thought occurred to her just before she dozed off.

"Cullen?"

"Yes, love?"

"I don't know how I'm going to top this for your name day."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors. Finished this on my tablet in a moving vehicle, LOL


End file.
